Meatlug
Meatlug is Fishlegs' Gronckle from the film. In the film she was kept for Dragon Training and unnamed, but her name is revealed in Gift of the Night Fury. She's partly based on both Horrorcow and Seaslug. Appearance According to Fishlegs in Heather Report Part I, Meatlug is 14 feet long, has an 18 foot wingspan, and weighs 5,724 pounds. She's dark brown in the film, but a lighter brown in Riders of Berk. She's also covered in small purple spots. Meatlug height shows to be tall as Gobber. How To Train Your Dragon Meatlug is the first dragon the teens are forced to battle during the Dragon training lessons. She downs all of them except for Astrid and nearly kills Hiccup. She notably does not even contemplate sparing him, but Gobber yanks her away just in time to save Hiccup. The teens continue to train against her throughout the film, and Hiccup's tactics he has learned from watching Toothless work very well with her. At the film's climax, Hiccup taught his classmates how to ride the dragons before they flew off to rescue their tribe from the Red Death. The Gronckle was ridden by Fishlegs. She fights in the battle, but gets discombobulated by the noise of the Viking shields. She spins out of control and lands on Fishlegs. That ends her part in the battle. She is seen again at the end of the film being ridden by Fishlegs. She and her rider race off after Hiccup as the new era of Berk begins. In Gift of the Night Fury In Gift of the Night Fury, it is revealed Fishlegs named his Gronckle Meatlug, and Berk is preparing to celebrate Snoggletog for the first time with their dragons when suddenly the dragons all leave. Fishlegs is revealed to have chained up Meatlug from leaving until Hiccup accidentally releases the Gronckle and it flies off with him. After the takeoff, Hiccup yells, "Meatlug?!", in surprise that Meatlug had not left. Meatlug did not acknowledge Hiccup until he yelled by taking her eyes off the sky in front of her to look at Hiccup in equal shock for a second before returning to flying. Inside the barn where Fishlegs kept Meatlug, he, Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut and Tuffnut discover that Meatlug is a she when they find her eggs in the hay. Until that point, the Vikings had thought that Meatlug was male, although apparently having noticed some behaviors more in line with female dragons, Fishlegs comments that "actually explains a few things". Meanwhile Meatlug, with Hiccup on her back, flies to an island filled with dragons and their newly-hatched babies where Hiccup realizes the dragons came here to lay their eggs. Hiccup manages to return all the dragons and their babies to Berk, where Meatlug immediately goes to feed her hatchlings which she left at the barn and is tackled by a happy Fishlegs. Meatlug presumably partakes in Snoggletog with her rider as Fishlegs is holding two of her babies. In Dragons: Riders/Defenders of Berk In the TV series, Fishlegs and Meatlug establish a very endearing relationship, very similar in strength to Hiccup and Toothless' relationship. Side-by-side, they express that they really care for each other and appear to be both extremely heartbroken when they had to leave each other in the episode In Dragons We Trust. By Twinsanity, Fishlegs has developed a series of hand signals to give Meatlug instructions without needing to speak. In the episode, Dragon Flower, Fishlegs tells a story to Meatlug, which involved Meatlug to fart an awful smell which Fishlegs quotes as: "Smells like rose petals." But despite his words he keels over and passes out from the terrible stench. In The Iron Gronckle, Meatlug ingests a large amount of rocks, which allowed her to create a lava that was stronger and lighter than iron, dubbed Gronckle Iron by Gobber. After she ran out, Fishlegs and Gobber gave her different rocks that made her skin magnetic. Meatlug became frightened and ran out of the village. After attracting different metal objects, including Hiccup's leg, and discovering the Outcast ship, Fishlegs and Hiccup used her magnetism to disarm the Outcast and sink the ship. In Worst in Show, Meatlug felt neglected when Fishlegs spent time training with Iggy. During the competition, Meatlug found Alvin and the others spying on the teens. She was captured and used as a hostage. The Terrors were used to save her, and she was finally playing with Fishlegs. Personality Meatlug mellowed the most after the events in the movie. She is very kind and loving. Meatlug is also motherly, as she even plays with the younger kids on Berk, as seen on Gift of the Night Fury. She also comforts Fishlegs when he's down. Meatlug can also be hostile to enemies, as seen in Worst in Show. She cares about Fishlegs very much, and usually by his side. Meatlug is also smart in her own way. Abilities/Weapons/Skills She shown to be training very well with Fishlegs to improve her her abilities to be useful against enemies or showing off her skills to the other riders. Strength: She is shown to be strong enough to lift her rider up in the air and hold Snoutlout as well. Meatlug strength is also shown that if tackle large Viking like Stoick the vast stun for while by flying full speed. Fire: Meatlug's fire attacks are powerful if she eats large boulder to shoot and she can regenerate the fastest of the group. Fighting Skills: Can show to be a good fighter by protecting Fishlegs from harm, like using her head to take out a Outcast and with her very strong tail as a giant bludgeon. *'Gas, & Tail-Bludgeon: '''She'll wait for an enemy to get close enough, then passes gas right in their face to stun them, then use her tail to finish them off. *'Stop, Drop, & Hover': She flies up in the air with her rider, then falls down with great speed. This is also a rescue skills as well. *'Gale Force Gronckle: Meatlug will start spinning at a very high speed using her head and club tail to attack. It's shown to be so powerful, it can knock a Typhoomerang out of the air. *'''Gas Attack:She shown to have a strong sense of gas that can stun an attacker for a short period of time. Intelligence: Meatlug is shown to be very intelligent by showing to understand when Fishlegs feelings are hurt and the first one to learn hand singles and top of that she even learn a new one that Fishlegs give it a try to save the twins from the tree. She can understand human speech very well like the rider dragons just as good as them. She understood that toothless ate eel. *'Hand Signals': She is the first to learn showing to be very easy. She shown to learn hand single to save the twins. She learn the "hug" single but shown to be useful as attack too. Weapons: Clubtail, sharp teeth, head, noise like horn, claws, and gas Loyalty: She shows her loyalty to Fishlegs by saving his life and standing with him like he was tied up in the cave she stay right next to him so he won't be alone. Immunity (Armor): Due to her diet, Meatlug is not affected by Dragon-Root. Her skin is made mostly of rock lick armor making her a durable opponent. Endurance: She can be hit in the face by Alvin the Treacherous, and still be standing. Roar Command: She have learn to come on a call of Fishlegs roar Body Slam ''':She can use her weight to her advantage such as when she pinned down toothless with the help of her extra weight of her rider but stronger dragons can eventually will threw her off '''Senses: Meatlug have shown to have munch strong sense of smell then Toothless. It was proven finding Intruders of Mildew or Alvian. She even found dragon root underground easily. Speed: Meatlug speed is very slow to catch up to the the riders dragons but on land she munch faster then flying. Synchronization: She shown to be very lovable to her rider by flying in the air by licking her. Not only that, but they also understand each other very well like most riders and dragons like showing to have some of the same feelings and sining a songtogether. Trivia *Meatlug and Fishlegs have a very close relationship; one example of this is that Meatlug licks Fishlegs' feet before he goes to bed. *According to Fishlegs, Meatlug's favorite food is granite. *Meatlug likes to play Toss the Sheep with Fishlegs. *In the film and in The Gift of The Night Fury, Meatlug's wings beat like a hummingbird where you can't see the individual beats. In the series, you can easily see each beat of the wing. *In the sequel, Meatlug's coloring is the same as in the series, not the first movie. *Meatlug shown in the sequel, to have bigger club tail. Gallery How to train your dragon pictures 006.JPG|Meatlug breathing fire. How to train your dragon pictures 003.JPG Dragons wp fishlegmeatlug 1 800x600-1-.jpg|"New personal best!" How to train your dragon pictures 013.JPG|"Ready, Meatlug?" Tumblr maww659pZh1ryxe54o4 1280-1-.jpg How to train your dragon 009.JPG How to train your dragon 003.JPG How to train your dragon 002.JPG vlcsnap-2012-11-11-00h00m50s151.png vlcsnap-2012-11-11-00h06m44s110.png vlcsnap-2012-11-11-00h20m38s255.png|"Less OK!" Berk Dragons 01.jpg RoB S01E01 (38).png Tumblr m8x3aqgE4x1ryxe54o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m8x3dkyNdk1ryxe54o1 1280.jpg Tumblr m9hwx8xDvS1ryxe54o1 1280.jpg fishymeat.jpg tumblr_m9hxbcrBoF1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_maim4rZ2mp1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_maim5azkmR1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mbqjwj0gA91ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdqtyjp72R1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdqu33ZU4u1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_me9g8stGd41ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mglfkdcLGi1rbvw98o1_1280.jpg tumblr_meb7htY6Lo1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mi8btmpwjF1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg File:Sheep Toss!.jpg Dragons.Defenders.of.Berk.S02E02.jpg dreamworksdragons.png|Meatlug, Fishlegs and Gobber in The iron gronckle. Fishlegs-cronkle-how-to-train-your-dragon-character-poster.jpg|Fishlegs and Meatlug in HTTYD2 Category:Dragon Characters Category:Dragon training Category:Females Category:Riders of Berk Dragons Category:Movie Dragons Category:Main Characters Category:Academy Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Boulder Class Category:Defenders of Berk dragons Category:Dragons with immunities